


N.Flying in Hogwarts

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, HogwartsAU, brofriendships, harrypotterau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: N.Flying are wizards and are studying at Hogwarts. Join their (most likely) stupid adventures.





	1. Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, yes I know my summary sucks. It's because I still don't quite know what direction I will take, but yes it will mainly focus on N.Flying as Hogwarts' students.
> 
> I'll be writing random sized chapters (mostly short, but when I feel like it, it'll be maaaybe a bit longer). 
> 
> I'm a huge N.Fia and Potterhead so, enjoy! :)

"Hweseungie~ You can't do that!" Jaehyun scolded, snatching his precious wand away from Hweseung as the latter tried to cast some spells with it.

Hweseung just glared at him, his face furrowed made him look all the more cuter; Jaehyun couldn't possibly stay mad.

"You'll get your own wand later, I promise," Jaehyun softened his tone.

"Pinky promise?" his voice came out as a squeak. Jaehyun nodded, putting one arm around his shoulder and linking their pinkies together. "Pinky promise."

\---

"So tell me more about Hogwarts, Jaehyunie hyung."

Jaehyun's face lit up. He loved the school so _so_ much, and can't wait til Hweseung can join him.

 _'All the pranks they get to pull together,'_ was mostly what was on Jaehyun's mind when they get to attend Hogwarts together, but of course just the thought of being there with his best friend since he was 1 excites him.

"For one, the best house is Hufflepuff," he boasted his Hufflepuff pride.

Hweseung looked at him innocently. "Will I get to join Hufflepuff house too?"

Jaehyun nodded excitedly. "Of course you can, Hweseungie! Though it _is_ up to the sorting hat, I'm sure you're a Hufflepuff. You have such a pure soul."

Hweseung flashed a cheeky smile, it was evident he was feeling happy by Jaehyun's over the top compliment. "I'm gonna be a seeker just like my dad. I can do that, right?" he questioned.

"Sure! But they don't usually pick out first years," he wanted to continue but when he saw Hweseung sulking, he tried to lessen the damage, "but I guess since you're really good, you can!"

Hweseung's face got back to being cheery upon hearing that. "You think I'm good enough?"

Jaehyun nodded, "Yeah. In the meantime you can beat that obnoxious Lee Seunghyub's ass," he unknowingly spat out.

Hweseung raised an eyebrow, hearing an unfamiliar name. "Lee Seunghyub? Who's that?"

Jaehyun's face turned sour, like he didn't quite get along well with the aforementioned person. "Let's just say he's _very_ disagreeable. Gryffindor's oh-so glorious chaser, always acting all high and mighty," he continued to complain.

Hweseung patted Jaehyun's back, "I'll protect you from him, hyung!" he pumped his fist, to which Jaehyun just giggled. "I trust you will. One month left?"

"One month left."


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hweseung hid behind his dad. Lee Hongki, the widely recognized seeker throughout the wizarding world, had people staring at him since they arrived at platform 3/4, all dolled up with his fancy suit and color tinted sunglasses.

Hongki crouched down in front of his son, patting down his hair. "You be good now," he advised, to which Hweseung nodded briefly.

"Now go on, I already mounted your things for you. Just find a seat and make some friends," he gave him a warm smile, and though it _did_ give Hweseung some reassurance, it didn't completely shake off the nervous feeling he had inside.

He lightly tugged on his dad's clothes. "But where's Jaehyunie hyung?"

Maybe it's because it's the first time Hweseung's going to be away from his family, but he's been nervous since he left home. After Jaehyun so-called promised him to 'meet at the platform', Hweseung was expecting, waiting. He kept fiddling with his fingers waiting to see a familiar face; Jaehyun.

"Hey kid, you're a first year?"

Hweseung turned to the source of the voice. A boy, very much taller than him, had greeted him, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"He's waiting for his friend, but he's not showing up," Hongki had answered for him, ruffling Hweseung's hair in the process. Earning a _very_ cute whine from him. "Dad not my hair," he pouted.

And somehow, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Hweseung could swear he saw the boy mouth a small 'cute' while looking away, slightly touching his ear that had turned red. The boy cleared his throat and bowed politely. "Lee Hongki, sir, an honor to meet you," he started, then let out an embarrassed laugh. "Huge fan," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck.

Hongki nodded knowingly, it's not like this is the first time he met a fan. "You want my autograph, boy? In return, please take care of my son."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir!" He fumbled through his pockets and found a ripped piece of paper and a pen, handing it over. "Lee Seunghyub," he said.

 _'Lee Seunghyub?'_ Hweseung wondered. The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Alright Seunghyub, I'm trusting you to take good care of Hweseungie," he patted the boy- Seunghyub's- back, handing back his pen and paper. "Quidditch isn't gonna practice itself."

Then he bid the two of them goodbye, scurrying off and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Seunghyub grabbed Hweseung's arm, treating him like a kid. "You can call me Seunghyub hyung, Hweseungie."

Hweseung nodded, staying close to Seunghyub until they board the train. Seunghyub was nice, and with Jaehyun nowhere to be found, it's nice to have someone take care of him like this.

"Okay, Seunghyub hyung."

\---

Hweseung looked out through the window. After changing into his uniform, he sat alone where Seunghyub left him, waiting for him to return.

"Stop sabotaging people with nose-biting teacups, you rascal!" Hweseung heard right before the door to the compartment slid open, revealing a rather frustrated looking Seunghyub.

"Everything alright?" Hweseung asked, and Seunghyub shook his head, sighing. "It's just this little, annoying Hufflepuff," he said as he closed the door, taking a seat across from Hweseung.

"I suggest you don't mingle with him later on. He spells trouble."

Hweseung looked at Seunghyub from the bottom up. He was wearing a two-toned black and red robe, and on it a badge that had a picture of a lion.

"Gryffindor?" he muttered out, remembering his dad's last minute stories about what he liked to call 'the best house in Hogwarts'.

Seunghyub grinned. "Yeah? Your dad was a Gryffindor too, right? You'd probably be sorted into Gryffindor, too. Then we can hang out more often," he offered.

"We can't hang out if we're in different houses?" Hweseung's voice came out as a tiny squeak, which made Seunghyub feel all guilty. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant that in the common room too, we get to hang out there," Seunghyub explained.

Hweseung let out a tiny gasp, suddenly reminded of Jaehyun. "But my friend said he wants me to be sorted into Hufflepuff.." he looked down, pouting.

And there it was again. Seunghyub's stupid smile showing on his face, his ears turning red. He let out a short giggle, seeing how cute Hweseung was acting.

Hweseung furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He was completely oblivious.

Seunghyub- his grin still not wiped off of his face- reached out one hand to pinch Hweseung's cheek. "You're just too cute," he cooed.

And they just sat there for hours, idly chatting and occasionally enjoying some delicacies Seunghyub had kindly bought for them from the trolley witch.

Hweseung smiled to himself, admiring Seunghyub from his seat. _'If it's with Seunghyub hyung, everything's gonna turn out fine.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I finally got myself to write a new chapter (yay me) but, my writing skills aren't particularly good so pardon me if this sucked lol I just really wanna write for N.Flying, you know? ilovethemsomuch-
> 
> And why did I make Hongki Hweseung's dad? I dont know, I just felt like it heh
> 
> Also, as for Hweseung's house, I actually already had a house I plan to put him in, but after a certain poll I encountered on twitter, I'm starting to have second thoughts //gasp 
> 
> Sorry for this long note hehe stay tuned! I guess?


End file.
